The Wild Boyz by Cecilia Melton
by Bad Boys of Twilight
Summary: Tomorrow is not guaranteed. To what lengths will a man go to secure his forever?


**Title of Story: The Wild Boyz**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Edward, Jasper and Emmett, Bella**

**Genre: Crime/Drama**

**Word Count: 7,932 (wordcounttool dot com)**

**Story Summary: ****Tomorrow is not guaranteed. To what lengths will a man go to secure his forever?**

**Standard Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

It's hot as hell on the yard of the Macomb County Correctional Facility located right outside of Detroit—murder capitol of the world. Twelve-foot galvanized chain link fences topped with coiled, stainless steel razor-ribbon wire is a constant reminder that they're all just caged animals. To add to the maximum security, there are the two gun towers on either side of the yard with armed guards carrying semi-automatic shotguns.

Dressed in their prison standard, the inmates mill about the yard doing their own thing. Prison is straight fucking segregated, and if you ain't down with a crew you better start writing your obituary. On one side of the yard, you got the bloods; on the other side you got the crips, in the center you got the Six Mile Crew. More to the middle, you got the Van Dyke crew; then near the back by the workout equipment, you got the Wild Boyz.

Fuck what cha heard about everyone else, the Wild Boyz run The D. It's been that way since the 80s, when the founding fathers formed the gang. All of the original members are dead and gone; the last one to die was Old G, Carlisle Cullen. He was doing a twenty-year stint up in Pennsylvania when some fools shanked him on the yard to send a fucking message. Message received. They paid with their lives and the lives of their families. These days the Wild Boyz is ran by Carlisle's son, Masen Cullen, and his crew and they do it all from their current home: the motherfucking MCC.

The Wild Boyz leaders consist of five of the most ruthless motherfuckers you will ever meet. Each one of them is their own brand of crazy, but that's why shit works.

Jasper Whitlock, or J-Dub, is second in command. J's had a fucked up childhood. His mom was a first class hoe and didn't give a fuck about him. One day, one of her tricks beat him so bad he ended up in the hospital for months—he was only eight years old. He had to live through shit like that until he was old enough to fight. He met Mase in juvie when they were ten-years old. J-Dub was in there for stabbing one of his mom's customers who was trying to use him as his own punching bag; I guess he showed that fucker. J-Dub is currently doing a three-year stint for B&E.

Emmett McCarty or Big E is third in command, he, Mase and J-Dub are thick as thieves. Big E is one big motherfucker hence the name. He met Mase and J-Dub in juvie when they were all twelve. Apparently, fucking E was little back then, and motherfuckers were picking on him, so Mase and Dub protected him. Needless to say, he protects them now. Big E is currently doing five years for a drug deal gone bad. Shady-ass motherfucking cops.

Seth Clearwater, or Seth Dog as Mase named him years back because he used to follow him around like a faithful fucking dog. We still tease him about that shit. Seth Dog was a kid on the street homeless with no family, he was stealing food just so he could eat, Mace found him and took him under his wing. Seth became a Wild Boy and rose through the ranks to eventually run his own dope house. Seth's doing three years after the house he ran was raided. Lucky for him, they didn't find the major stash or he would really be doing some hard time.

James Smith, better known as Killer, is just what the title suggest: a natural born motherfucking killer. Mase met Killer years back through an acquaintance around a time when they needed a fucking hit man, they hired James for the job and needless to say Mase never let that motherfucker go. Killer is currently doing a fifteen-year stint for getting caught up on a murder rap. He slipped and fucked up because he was worried about some chick he was fucking at the time.

Last, but not fucking least, we got Masen Cullen a.k.a Mase. He's one smooth, ruthless, loyal, patient motherfucker. Mase was brought into the Wild Boyz by his dad, Carlisle, when he was a little-ass kid. Carlisle started bringing Mase on heists and drug deals. The kid learned quickly, real fucking quickly. Mase has been in and out of juvie most of his childhood, then in and out of prison in adulthood. He took over the Wild Boyz when Carlisle went to prison eight years back. He was only seventeen then, and he's kept his bunch of merry criminals in line, for the most part. Mase has nine days left in a two-year sentence on some trumped up drug charges. They just wanted to catch up the leader because they knew Mase is the reason why all of The Wild Boyz are around and living well. Each and everyone one of them owes him their lives and because of that, they would do anything for him.

They're currently in the middle of an intense pull up competition; the pot is twenty cigarettes to the winner. Mase is on the bar doing his fucking thing with speed and precession as the rest of them stare on. His tall body strains from the effort to complete his sets. His eyes scan over the other inmates as they exercise, hang out with their friends, smoke, or just shooting the shit.

That's the thing about Mase, he's always on high alert. All it takes is one little distraction, and you can get caught up in here. You never know when a motherfucker will catch you slippin' and slit your throat.

"Two hundred." Mase grunts then jumps down from the bar, rubbing his hands together. He looks over to Big E and gives him a smug smile that basically says 'Beat that motherfucker'. Not to mention that, at last count, Big E could only do one hundred and twenty pull ups. No matter how big his ass is, he can't beat Mase in pull-ups; now, lifting is another fucking story. That motherfucker bench presses like two-fifty!

Big E bumps Mase on the shoulder as he stands in front of the chin up bar. "I'm about to wipe that smug look of your face. I've been practicing my ass off, Mase."

E starts his set fast as hell. Everyone stands around staring at him. They know at once that Big E's ass is going to lose his momentum real quick. The fucker should pace himself. He gets to one fifteen and all but falls to the ground as the rest of them crack up laughing at his big ass.

"Pay up motherfucker!" Mase yells, jumping up like a big kid. Once he calms his happy ass down he turns and picks up the pot like he hit the jackpot.

Mace's ass is acting like it's fucking Christmas or some shit. It's simple things that they would laugh at on the outside that feels like heaven in prison. He's holding on to those twenty cigarettes, putting them up to his nose and inhaling deeply.

"Damn, Mase can I get a bone?" Killer eyes Mace's newfound riches hungrily.

"What! You got me fucked up! You better go ask your little girlfriend, Laurie, to let you smoke on his cock." Mase tells him as the rest of the guys laugh their asses off.

Mase shakes his head not believing Killer's nerves. "If you wanted in on the pot, you should've gotten your ass up and did some lifts." Mase yells out as Killer gives him a brief stare down, but then fixes his fucking face because he knows that Mase is not going to stand for blatant disrespect, even from one of his boys.

They all know Killer likes giving it up the ass to his cellmate, Laurent. Hey, they don't judge. Do whatever you need to do to survive the place. In prison, you eat or be eaten; kill or be killed. If you not down with a particular crew, you're as good as dead in the fucking place. One lone motherfucker in a pen full of vultures can't survive. It's a fucked up fact. So you either bend over like Laurent, or Laurie as he goes by did, and let a motherfucker own you, or you get used by a whole bunch of motherfuckers over and over. Now, the one thing about being owned by one fucker like Laurie, is that he don't get messed with by anyone because people know he belongs to Killer and if he belongs to Killer he's basically protected by The Wild Boyz.

That's the thing about prison, their ain't shit to do but read, exercise, do drugs, and fuck —if you into that shit. Most of our crew is into pussy. Both Mase and J-Dub have fucking wives and kids. They like old-ass men at twenty-five.

It doesn't matter what a motherfucker does in the pen; you got to find away to survive this place and everybody does it differently. Even if they don't agree with Killer's taste in certain things, they respect him none-the-less. Big E fucks any female guard he can, and they still don't judge his ass. Really, who wants CO pussy? Seth Dog is too into hustling for everything to let his ass get caught up in prison life—he must jack off at night or some shit. Both J-Dub and Mase are crazy in love with their wives. Don't even ask, how that shit happened, but about seven years ago they were at a party and ran into these two little chicks from the west side of Detroit.

Somewhere overhead the shrill of the bell rings, ending their little hour of freedom and brings them back to the reality that is life in prison. As they all shuffle their way back into the prison, their crew reaches the entrance the same time as the Van Dyke crew. Now The Wild Boyz and Van Dykes, have never gotten along. That beef goes way back before any of them were even in the game, but that's just how it is. Not to mention The Wild Boyz just don't like them motherfuckers on principal.

Now, the leader, Sam, is staring fucking daggers. Mase just smirks at his punk ass. "Ladies first," Mase says, tilting his head toward the door, and for a second the energy in the air is tense as fuck. They are on the verge of some serious shit until one of the guards comes between them putting her police baton up.

"Move it along!" Officer Denali yells as her eyes rake over the shirtless men. Sam and his crew walk into the prison with one final look. Officer Denali eyes Mase desperately; she fucks some of the inmates for little favors or a turned head. She tried that shit with Mase, but he turned her nasty ass down. Fuck he look like banging some desperate broad when he got fine-ass Bee at home? He stares at the woman, taking in her bleach blonde hair, wrinkled skin, and sagging breasts.

He pushes past her while she licks her nasty-ass lips at him. She holds her baton up again, but this time starts to run it down his bare chest. "Less than two weeks left, Cullen. You may need my help to stay out of trouble." She openly eye fucks him, but he pushes her baton to the side and shakes his head.

"No, thanks, Officer. I don't think I'll ever need that much help." We walk past her as she glares in his direction, the crew follows behind him, all of his boys giggling like little bitches. They reach their cellblock and go to their separate cells. J-Dub and Mase are in one cell, Big E and Seth Dog are a few cells down, and then you got Killer and Laurie on the other side of them. All of their cells are pretty much next to each other; they had to pay one of the crooked-ass cops a thousand fucking bucks to make that shit happen. In prison, it's all about money and favors, and having their entire crew close was worth it.

There are other Wild Boyz in different parts of the prison based on the crime. The main crew is in Level II, which is one step above petty crimes, but not enough to be in maximum security.

Once everyone reaches their cells, they get ready to go down to dinner. J-Dub follows behind Mase and jumps up on the top bunk. Their cell is cramped as hell. They got one of the little prison-issued TVs sitting on a tiny-ass desk, all type of snacks and shit surround the place, air-drying clothes hang around the cell. Every month their wives fill up everyone in the main crew commissary. The Wild Boyz on the outside take care of the wives, making sure they don't want for anything. That's what makes the inner circle so tight; they look out for each other; they're a family.

"Is Bee coming up tomorrow? Fucking Al gave me some bullshit excuse on why she can't keep coming up here. I was like: I'm your fucking man, get your ass up here. I don't give a fuck what you got to do." J-Dub rants.

Mase sits down on his small-ass bed then looks over to him like he can't believe he said that shit to Al. Mase knows Al is one scary, little motherfucker. "How did she take that shit?" he asks, pretty much knowing already.

J-Dub shakes his head. "She fucking hung up on me! Can you believe that shit?" Mase laughs his ass off because J-Dub's pissed, but come on, their fucking women are some ride or die bitches.

"I'm not surprised, but yeah Bee and the kids are coming up. I can't wait to get out of this fucking place. I can't come back, J. Bee's different since she had Lizzie." Mase shakes his head while J-Dub jumps down and stands next to the bed. "What cha mean different? It's Bee, man. She ain't never gone change, especially on you."

He stands up, walking out of the small-ass cell. "I don't know, she been kinda quiet and then she starts complaining about being by herself and living with moms and shit." They walk through the cellblock, from automatic locked door to automatic locked door. The firm thuds behind them are a constant reminder that motherfuckers ain't free, no matter how far they can walk without a guard.

In the cafeteria, the rest of The Wild Boyz sit at their table watching Mase and J-Dub step into the line and get their slop. Big E is stuffing his damn face like he's at a five-star restaurant or at least some place with good-ass food. He's talking about the current CO he's fucking and apparently is in love with. "I swear she's the fucking one." He stuffs more food in his mouth as Mase and J-Dub sit down at the table. "And don't get me started on the pussy. I have to cover her mouth with my fucking hand to keep her quiet."

He laughs his ass off as Seth Dog shakes his head. "I'm getting tired of y'all motherfuckers interrupting my beauty rest. Bruh locked up and get more pussy then I did when I was out."

Everyone laughs as Killer sits down on the opposite side of Big E and Seth, Laurie wiggles his ass over in all his flimsy glory. He's really taking his role as Killer's woman seriously—his dreadlocks are up in two long ponytails and his prison-issued shirt is tied around his slight, muscular build making him look more feminine than necessary. His dark skin is covered in eye shadow or some shit, with a hint of glitter, and he's wearing some nasty looking red lipstick. He eases into his seat next to Killer and starts cutting up his food like he's a fucking baby and feeding him. "Here you go, daddy. Is it good?" He asks Killer as he gives him a peck on the cheek. Everyone looks at each other, rolling their eyes and making faces at their crazy asses. Sometimes Killer and Laurie go too far. Whatever. To each their own.

Big E leans over and starts talking business. "That package is coming in tonight, once I get it, I'll I fish it over to you."

Mase nods his head in acknowledgment. "You sure you can trust this chick? I mean I know you've been giving it to her for months now,"

Mase questions him about Officer Hale and Big E leans back, smiling from ear to ear. "I trust Rosie with my fucking life. No worries about her. It's all fucking good."

Mase nods at him. "Good. We need this shipment."

The way The Wild Boyz make money from the inside is some genius-type shit. Now everybody got their hustle in the pen, but they make big money from the inside. They either pay off a CO, or Big E seduces one to do their bidding for them. For some reason bitches love his big ass. He gets at a different guard every few months, fucks her good, and have her doing all kinds of shit for them on the outside and bringing it right back here. The warden is none the wiser. Now, it seems he really is in love with this fucking CO. Who knew? Stranger shit has happened, though.

Later that night, Officer Hale comes in to start her shift. She's a fucking looker. Every inmate tried to get into that ass but she turned them down cold. Coming in just under six feet with blonde hair and a curvy-ass figure, she is the star of inmates wet dreams.

"Hey, Riley. Everything quiet tonight?" She asks as one of her fellow officers pats her down while her purse goes through the metal detector.

"All good Rose."

She walks through the prison, waving at a few guards here and there until she reaches the locker room. It's always dead on the night shift. She looks around for anyone in the locker room, then she starts unbuttoning her pants, pulling out a pad, she shakes her head. "Fucking Emmett, I swear if I didn't fucking love him."

While she stands there cursing Big E and tearing the pad apart to reveal the package of dope, someone comes into the locker room. She turns around in time to see Officer Black. "What are you doing in here?"

Black walks closer to her, grabbing her in a chokehold. "Looks like you've been a bad girl." He then takes out a shank and slits her throat. Taking the package from her hands, he walks out of the locker room, leaving her in her own blood. Some fucking people...

Both Big E and Mase waited in their cells that night. Big E waited for Rose and Mase waited for E to fish him the package. Neither one happened.

In the morning, they are all jolted awake by banging on their cell doors at five in the morning. "This is a shakedown! Remove all your clothing and put your hands through the slots."

Once all of their hands are cuffed, the cell doors slide opens and in rush four or five officers dressed in S.W.A.T. gear like they have guns in their cells or some shit. They throw their naked bodies up against the walls. Inmates grunt as they're dragged, out of their cells.

J-Dub and Mase stand naked against the wall as one guard stands in front of them. "Open your mouths." They do as he says, sticking their tongues out every which way so the officers can make sure nothing is in their mouths. "Turn around. Spread em. Cough." They do as they're told. The guards move on from them, satisfied that they have nothing hidden in their asses.

If either one of them were hiding a shank in their orifice the coughing would've caused them to be cut from the fucking inside. So yeah, them punk-ass guards know exactly what they're doing.

Mase turns to look at one of the pussy-ass motherfuckers. "What the fuck is going on?"

The entire cellblock is crowded with officers and most of the inmates are out of their cells wearing nothing but their fucking birthday suits. The pretty boy officer walks over to Mase and hits him with the damn baton right in the face. "One of the female officers was attacked while on her shift. You know anything about that?"

The crew all stare at each other, hoping it wasn't Big E's girl, Rose, but once they hear a loud commotion from his cell, they know it was. Eight or ten officers are trying to drag him out of his cell while he flings them off him like sacks of flour.

"Rosie! Where the fuck is she!" Big E yells out as he knocks one of the COs right in his fucking mouth. Another one takes out their taser gun, getting him in the chest, but he doesn't go down. Fuck no, that big motherfucker walks up to the CO with the taser, lifts him off his feet, and throws him a few feet away.

Another officer sprays him with mace as two more sets of tasers hit him. Two more guards start to beat him with their batons. Once he's on his knees, the officers start repeatedly beating him even after he's given up. Noticing their never ending abuse on their boy, The rest of The Wild Boyz jump up and try to rush over to where the officers are beating Big E, but they're immediately attacked with batons and tasers. "Stay the fuck down!"

They all lay on their stomachs as the guards drag Big E away; no one knows if he's dead or alive. They remain on the floor, naked and bleeding for what seems like hours. They finish with everyone's cells around eight in the morning. By the afternoon, Big E is in the infirmary and news had spread about Officer Hale. It's now a known fact that they were fucking and she was bringing in a shipment for him. Somewhere something went wrong, and Officer Hale was left for dead.

The fucked up part is she was pregnant. Their crew is missing a kilo, which means someone had to have dropped a dime on them. No one knew about the shipment but the inner circle.

Later that day, Mase is called down to the visitation area to meet Bee. She sits at one of the tables with her brown hair with blonde streaks up in a thick ponytail. She's wearing some tight-ass jeans and a t-shirt. Mase peeps a few motherfuckers staring, but they quickly fix that shit when they see him entering the room. You don't fuck with Masen Cullen, and they know she belongs to him. There's a large "M" tatted on her neck, which matches Mase's "B" perfectly. They got fucked up one night and got matching tattoos. He told her it didn't fucking matter because He was never letting her go. She was seventeen, and then a year later they went to the courthouse and made it official. All the Wild Boyz were at the fucking wedding; that was the only time any of The Wild Boyz voluntarily went down to the courthouse.

She looks up at him with a wide smile, and she all but falls into his arms when he reaches her. He inhales her scent, feels her boobs against him, and grabs that ass with both his hands while capturing her lips with his mouth. They are giving everyone a show as he presses her up against his dick. They start getting a little heated when he moves to her neck and pinches one of her nipples with his fingertips.

"Cullen! Break it up!" one of the cockblockers yells at them and they reluctantly release each other. They were getting a little out of hand.

They sit down opposite each other, and that's when she looks at him and notices his face, flipping her shit. "What the fuck happen to you Masen? Please tell me you are not doing some stupid shit to stay in here longer." He reaches over and tries to take her hand, but she ain't having it; she pulls away from him.

"Bee, come on! There was a shake down, and some shit went down, but I'm good. I'm not going to fuck it up."

She let's out a breath of frustration and swipes at the tears that are forming. "I can't do this again Mase. I don't think the kids can do this again. They need a fucking father, and I need a man."

Mase doesn't move as he stares at her like she lost her mind. "Fuck you talkin' about? The kids have a father, and you have a man. Bee, seriously please don't make me lose my fucking shit in here."

She shakes her head. "Masen, we need someone that's going to be around—not for another six months, but forever. No more in and out of prison. I can't keep doing this." She takes a deep breath and looks up at him, scared as hell. "Mase, I'm not going to keep doing this. The next time you get sent back in here, or if you don't make it out this time, I'm taking the kids and leaving The D."

He sits back and scrubs his hands across his face. "Are you fucking around on me?' The words come out with menace.

She shakes her head adamantly, biting her bottom lip. "No! Never Mase. It's always only you."

He takes a deep breath, trying to calm his anger but Mase is close to flipping out. The way he fucking loves her; He will never let her go willingly. "Baby, I can't live without you and the kids."

Tears fall down her face. "Then do us all a favor and get the fuck out of here, and never fucking come back. My aunt Carmen called me from Alabama and she wants us to come stay with her. She has a restaurant and said she'll give me a job and a place to stay. I told her that I'll think about it."

"It's not fucking happening, Bee!" He screams as he slams his fist down on the table., One of the fucking pigs starts walking his way, but after Mase gives him a look to back the fuck off, he does.

Bee pulls away from him again and sits back in her chair defiantly. "Really Mase? Because I refuse to keep doing this same fucking routine with you. You get out of jail. I get pregnant and you go back to jail. Then I'm stuck raising our kids on my fucking own. What the fuck do you want from me?"

"I want you to not fucking give up on us. I do what I have to do for you and the kids," he yells at her while she swipes the tears that are now falling.

"No. You do what you do for you because you like being a fucking criminal. If you like it so much, who am I to stop you?"

They sit in silence for a few minutes. Both of them are stubborn motherfuckers. One of the guards screams that time's up. Bee stands up and walks over to him; he wraps his hands around her neck, adding a little pressure. "Baby, I promise if I find out you fucking someone. I'll fucking kill you myself."

She pushes him away, smacking him across his fucking face in front of the whole room. Fucking Bee is awesome! "Fuck you! I don't want anyone else. You've fucking ruined me. I'm just saying we need you to get your shit together!"

He presses his forehead against hers. "Don't fucking threaten to leave me again. I love you so damn much."

She gives him a slow, sensual kiss and wraps her arms around his neck. "I love you too, Masen Cullen, but don't you ever fucking threaten my life again, or I'll make sure we don't have any more fucking kids." She grabs him by the dick—hard. One of the COs knocks their baton against a table to break them up. She releases him and starts walking away. " I'll see you in eight days."

In Killer and Laurie's cell, Laurie is pacing back and forth as Killer lays on the bottom bunk staring at him. "Would you calm the fuck down."

Laurie stops pacing and faces Killer. "I will not calm down! If the warden, or even Mase and Big E find out we had anything to do with that CO being shanked we're as good as fucking dead."

Killer stands up and wraps his arm around Laurie. "Baby, we're almost done paying off our debt to Sam and Van Dyke. I'm going to need you to do a few more favors."

Laurie stomps to a corner of the cell, holding his hand up. "Fuck, Killer! You promised that I only had to do that one fucking time. Now you hoeing me out to Van Dyke again."

Killer tries to calm him down. "That kilo only paid off half of our debt. Now you give Van Dyke some of that sweet ass I love, and I promise, baby, this will be over real soon."

Laurie smiles over at him like the bitch he is. "Fine, but after this we need to get our coke habit in check. I'm not going to keep fucking them dirty motherfuckers from Van Dyke."

Killer wraps him in his arms. "Thanks baby, I love you so fucking much. I just want us to make it through this."

Later that day, news that Officer Hale died circulates the prison fast as hell. Big E loses his shit in the infirmary, and the guards have to strap him down to the bed. He lays in the bed, not moving, as tears streaked down his face. Once they told him she was pregnant, all the fight seems to have left him. He really did love her.

The rest of the Wild Boyz were busy trying to figure out who dropped the dime on them. Mase, J-Dub, and Seth Dog sat at the table eating lunch.

"Who all knew about that shipment?" Seth asks as he pushes his slop around on his tray.

J-Dub takes a puff of his cigarette and exhales. "Just the crew and Laurie."

They all sit on that piece of information; the silence is a little eerie. Mase breaks the quiet. "Laurie is like a part of the crew, he wouldn't give us up."

Seth Dog shoves some food in his mouth. "Something's not adding up, and they have been acting jumpy lately."

J-Dub puts out his cigarette on the table. "You think they're working with Van Dyke? Because we know what ever the fuck they do they do together"

Mase takes a drink from his cup. "That's the only fucking thing I can think of. Now the question is: why?"

Seth shakes his head, taking a bite out of his bread. "They must owe them motherfuckers something, and it must be a hefty penny." Everyone agrees as Killer and Laurie enter the cafeteria.

It's free time. Most of the inmates are in the yard except for Laurie, who is in the shower stalls surrounded by Sam and his Van Dyke crew. Sam walks over to Laurie, bending him over roughly like the little bitch he is. "My whole crew is going to get a piece of this ass that seems to turn a hard core motherfucka like Killer into a little sniveling punk. Who's going first?" Sam screams out to his boys as they start walking up to Laurie forming a small line. Laurie trembles a little, but takes it, willing to do anything for Killer.

On the yard, Mase walks over to Killer as he sits on the grass not far from the crew. "Any word on who did that shit?" Killer asks as his eyes scan the yard.

Mase shakes his head. "Naw. Whoever did it knew that package was for us. I just don't know how they knew she had it."

He stands up and turns to Mase. "Who knows? I say we move on and have our boys on the outside send in more product."

Mase tips his head at Killer not believing his damn nerve. "You really think I'm stupid enough to try to bring another package in here so soon after that shit happened? How the fuck do you suggest we get it in here anyway?"

He nudges his chin to Officer Denali. "She's got a major hard on for you. I'm sure if you give it to her nice and hard, she'll do anything you ask."

Mase looks over to Officer Denali and cringes at the fucking thought. "That's not fucking happening." They stand there for a few moments when Laurie comes sashaying across the yard towards them. He's coming out of the prison with the Van Dyke crew following close behind. He's walking funny and fixing his lipstick. Mase looks towards Killer for a response, but he acts like nothing is amiss.

While Laurie is walking towards Killer, Sam's fairy, Embry, walks up to him and shoves a shank repeatedly into Laurie's neck. "That's for fucking my man, bitch!"

Killer jumps up and tries to run and rescue Laurie, but the alarm sounds and the guards in the gun tower lets off two warning shots. All inmates hit the ground where they stand. Guards rush over to where Laurent lay bleeding to death. The only noise that is heard is the quiet wail of James's cries. Everyone looks over to him while guards try to contain him as his body shakes with anger, and he tries to get at Embry.

The prison has been on straight lock down. They haven't been out of their cells for shit. Big E was ushered back to his cell looking utterly defeated. He jumps up on the top bunk and just stares at the ceiling. Seth Dog leans on his bed staring at his friend. "I'm sorry about Rose and the baby. We gone get every motherfucker that had something to do with it."

Big E let's out a ragged breath. "James is mine. He fucking betrayed our crew. He's the reason why she's gone. I'm taking that motherfucker down."

Tension in the prison was at an all time high Laurent was dead. James was grieving like it was his wife; the screams coming from his cell confirmed he had strong feelings for his fairy. The guards were on high alert as well, a guard being killed and a killing on the yard was too much to handle.

The inmates are given dinner in their cells, and as the food trays slip through the small compartment in Mase's cell door, he feels a note taped to the bottom. Mase passes a tray to J-Dub and nods his head at Officer Black. Once Officer Black moves on, Mase takes the note out and reads it.

_**James sold you out. We need to meet. Sam.**_

Mase passes the note to J-Dub; he reads it, walks over to the sink, lights a match, then burns the piece of paper. They eat their crap in silence. "Could be a set up." J-Dub offers as he walks to the sink and wash his hands.

Mase nods his head in acknowledgment. "It could be, but I don't think it is. You know what to do if anything happens."

He turns to look at Mase. "Fuck that. I'm not taking care of Bee and the kids, you are!Look just forget the shit that's going on in here. You got six more motherfucking days. Just ride it out."

The CO comes back for their trays. Mase passes them to him and nods his head letting him know that he will meet with Sam.

Shit is about to get fucking real.

Later that night, J-Dub and Mase are up making a shank out of the prison cup from their dinner. Mase is currently sawing off the handle with the string from his boxer shorts. It falls off easily, and he hands it to J-Dub to start melting it down and sharpening it. Once that's done, Mase takes it and wraps a few pieces of ripped up cloth around it to give it a good grip, then he ties it with string. He sharpens it a few more times to make sure it will slice a motherfucker if need be.

Mase puts on a pair of jogging pants that have a small tear on the inside of the waistband and puts the shank just in there behind the elastic. That shit is usually undetectable to a pat down.

It's three o'clock in the morning and Officer Black has let Mase out of his cell. Mase reaches the showers and Sam is there waiting for him. Keeping his distance, he waits for him to talk. "Killer owes me a lot of money. Him and his hoe got a real nasty drug habit."

Mase shakes his head in acknowledgment. "What the fuck does that got to do with me?"

Sam takes a step forward, and Mase hardens his stance, his hands are casually at his waist but he's waiting on that motherfucker to make one wrong move.

"I'm coming to you because that's your boy, and I want my fucking money. Laurie was paying that shit off with favors, but he's still about a grand in the hole."

Mase shakes his head at the nerve of Sam. "You stole from me and now you got the fucking nerve to come to me to pay off somebody else's debt? Naw Bruh you got me fucked up."

Sam laughs at him shrugging his shoulders. "The way I see it, you don't have a choice. I need a connection on the outside, and you need to get out of here in a few days."

"I'm getting out of here regardless, so you can go fuck yourself." Mase turns to walk away from him.

"That's where you're wrong. If you don't agree, my cousin Officer Black over there is going to put a word into the warden that you were the one to kill Officer Hale. Embry will say that you were his lover behind my back, and he caught you giving it to Laurent. The way I see it, your fucked, Bruh"

The remainder of The Wild Boyz—Big E, Mase, J-Dub and Seth Dog—are standing around outside the cells. Mase has quickly told them what's going on. Big E is ready to flip his shit. " When we do make our move? James is mine." Big E says smashing his fist into his hands.

Mase looks up at him. "You take care of him, and we'll take care of Sam and his fucking cousin."

Tension on the yard is at an all time high. They've been let out after being locked down for days. The Wild Boyz are all standing together, even Killer. Killer is looking over at the Van Dyke crew with hatred in his eyes. "Mase I'm telling you, I want them motherfuckers to pay."

Seth puts his hand on Killer's shoulder. "You want us to start a war over your fucking fairy? Mase got four more days and then he's home with Bee and his kids."

Mase shakes his head. "Fuck that shit. You handle it if you so broken up about it."

Killer stands up and walks up to Mase. "So, Laurie gets shanked and you expect me to do nothing about it?"

Mase holds his hands up and presses them against Killer's chest. "Step the fuck off, for I handle your ass." Killer hangs his head then starts walking away, but is stopped by Big E.

"Let me holler at you for a second, Killer." Big E wraps his arm around Killer's shoulders, then puts him into a choke hold, cutting off his circulation. "This is for Rosie and my fucking baby!" He shoves a shank repeatedly into Killer's side with his free arm. Even after the alarm sounds, and all the inmates hit the ground Big E keeps stabbing James. A loud gun shot sounds through the air, and E falls where he stands.

"Emmett!" The Wild Boyz try to get up, but officers come running out of the prison and surround them, yelling, "Stay the fuck down!" They lay with their hands behind their heads as Emmett lay wounded just a few feet in front of them.

Everyone's been on maximum-security lock down for the last three days. The Wild Boyz are almost non-existent, Big E has been moved to the hospital and is in the ICU.

Mase sits in his cell waiting on J-Dub. J-Dub walks in with a print out piece of paper from the library. "Here it is. This wasn't easy, but Seth is a genius on that damn computer. This should be just what we need."

In the yard, security is at an all time high. Nothing's getting on the yard without the COs finding out about them. The Wild Boyz stand around saying nothing to each other as Mase starts walking slowly over to Officer Denali. As he approaches her, she eyes him warily. "I need a favor." He says as he casually stands next to her.

Tilting her head toward him, she asks, "What am I getting out of it, Cullen?"

Looking around at the other officers, he strokes her hand where no one can see it. "Name your price and it's yours."

Later that night Officer Denali slips into Mase's cell. J-Dub puts on some earphones and ignores the fuck out of them. Mase is actually drunk off of his ass from some home made hooch and a joint. He must need a little something extra to go through with that shit.

Closing the cell behind her, she eyes him up and down. "What can I do for you, Cullen?"

He walks up to her and stands a hairsbreadth away from her. "I need you to let me into Sam's cell, and then I need this information about Officer Black and Sam Uley to get back to the Warden."

He hands her the paper that J-Dub and Seth Dog got from _ancestory dot com_ linking one Jacob Black to Sam Uley. They are only like fourth cousins, but cousins non-the-less.

She folds the paper up and puts it in her breast pocket. "And what do I get in return?"

He pulls her to him and takes a condom out of his pocket. "Bend over."

It's three o'clock in the morning when Officer Denali comes to Mase's cell and lets him out. "It's a shame you're leaving tomorrow. I had fun last night."

He shrugs his shoulders, trying not to show how fucking disgusted he is with what he did. He keeps telling himself he did it for Bee and the kids. They reach Sam's cell, and she unlocks it slowly, allowing Mase to step in quietly. Since Embry was still in solitary confinement, Sam doesn't have a cellmate. He's asleep on the top bunk and Mase quickly wraps the wire he has around Sam's neck and pulls for dear life. Sam tries to fight him kicking his feet and trying to grab at his face, but Mase takes a step back and pulls harder. Mase's hands bleed from the force in which he's choking him. Finally, the fucker stops struggling and dies.

Mase makes quick work of searching his room in all the usual hiding spots. He finally finds the small packages of dope hidden under the rim of the toilet. He stuffs them quickly down his pants then peeks his head out the cell to find Officer Denali waiting on him. She locks the door without saying a word. He passes her the wire. "Get rid of that for me." She nods her head and escorts him back to his cell.

Once back in his cell he relaxes and throws the packages to J-Dub. "Make sure you sell that shit and watch your motherfucking back. Big E won't be back for awhile and don't forget to handle Embry."

He jumps down and pats his back. "No worries."

The morning is a flutter of activity. They find Sam's body, and the inmates are all on lock down again. Officer Black is taken in for questioning because the warden found out they were cousin.

The entire cellblock is naked and on their knees outside of their cells because they are doing another shakedown. They ransack the cells and come up empty. What the fuck they look like?

It's finally time for Mase to get the out of there. He lays on his bed, waiting patiently. He's fully dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Finally, a baton is banging up against his cell door. "Cullen! You're free to go!"

He jumps up, and J-Dub is sitting on his bunk. "Get the fuck out of here!" J-Dub says as he jumps down giving him a one-armed hug.

J-Dub follows him as Mase grabs the rest of his shit and walks out of the cell as Mase turns around. "Take care of your fucking self."

As Mase walks out of his cellblock, Seth Dog comes out of his cell and gives him a hug. "See you soon."

Mase finally reaches the front gates, and they give him the things he came in there with: his wedding ring, his wallet that just has a picture of his son, and his dad's watch; that's all he had to his name. As he walks out through the main hall and waits as the guard opens the gates to his freedom, he looks around and vows to himself to never come back.

The guard opens the gates, "See you in a few months Cullen." The guard laughs at him and Mase scowls at his punk ass.

"The fuck you will!" He walks out of the prison and right there in the parking lot are Bee and his kids.

The End

* * *

_Show the author some support by leaving a review. Remember, this is an anonymous contest. Hinting or guessing the author's identity will lead to immediate disqualification, so please remember this before leaving a review. Public voting begins February 17th and ends March 1st. Results will be announced on March 15th. Follow us on FB, Twitter, or our blog._


End file.
